Gaz's Really Bad Day
by Invader Derp
Summary: When karma happens to Gaz for her sinful ways in the past, she learns that her way of life is a bad way to live life. YUP THIS IS A ONESHOT FOLKS!
**A/N: I am a Gaz fan, mean not a huge one but it's not like I don't like her. But to be honest I'd like to see her ACTUALLY get justice. Mean it doesn't annoy me, mean it's better then new SpongeBob writers torturing Squidward not because he's a jerk but he's just SQUIDWARD!**

 **Anyway I did do an Anti-Gaz in season 1 of "Dark and Insane Adventures with Zim and Others," but honestly that was pretty minor. Zim'sMostLoyalServant actually said that and I went and read some Ant-Gaz fanfics. And he was right. So I decided to do something, to get serious.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents!**

 **"Gaz's Really Bad Day"**

 **(DON'T YA BAD BOIS TALK OR TEXT!)**

Gaz woke up in the morning, everything seemed fine at first, she put on her clothes and tied her shoes. Then she walked downstairs, "Ah I have the feeling that this will be a great da-!" Gaz tripped at about the fourth step on the stairs. "Well at least it wasn't higher." she said. She then saw she tied her shoelaces together, she fixed them and walked to the kitchen.

Dib was very happy, "Ah Gaz I have the feeling that this will be a good day." He said.

"Weird I was just saying that before I fell downstairs." Gaz grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Um Gaz that's the old milk, I think dad said it was chunky." Dib said.

"I don't care you big headed freak." Gaz said, she poured the milk onto the cereal, it was chunky. "Aw crap!" Gaz said.

"Don't worry Gaz I got it." Dib said, he grabbed Gaz's cereal bowl and put it in the sink, he then poured cereal with the new milk. "I always got your back sis!" Dib said with a smile.

Gaz rolled her eyes, she took a spoonful, she then ate it without chewing it, she then started coughing until she swallowed the cereal. She threw her spoon, "WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME!" Gaz said.

"Don't worry Gaz it'll be alright." Dib said patting her back.

"Children! Your report cards are in!" Membrane said as he entered the living room. "Let's see... son you got straight As."

"YES!" Dib said.

"Here's ten dollars son." Membrane said. "And Gaz you got, all Fs."

"WHAT!?" Gaz said.

"Oh don't worry daughter, it's elementary grades, they basically don't matter!" Membrane said, "But I'd appreciate if you'd get higher grades in SCIENCE!"

"This thing is rigged!" Gaz said.

 _One rush to Skool later_

Once Gaz reached Skool she was winded, "How, come, no one," she gasped, "here?"

Dib came up, "Gaz I was trying to tell you but you were running to fast, we have today off."

Gaz eyes widened, "SO YOU MEAN I RAN THIS LONG FOR NOTHING!?" Then a pidgeon pooped on Gaz, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Gaz got under the big rock thing that covers the porch, then a pidgeon pooped Gaz there, "HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!?"

Dib slurped a slushie, "Hey Gaz check it out! Blueberry, my favorite."

"So?" Gaz asked.

"I got it for free. I was their millionth customer!" Dib said.

Gaz just sobbed, "WHY! WHY!" She then banged her head onto the ground.

"Come on Gaz the local showers are nearby. I'll take you, those pidgeons really got you."

 _One trip later_

Gaz entered the female's showers, then a bunch of women in towels came into a line into the dressing rooms, behind them was a lot of steam. Gaz perceded to take a shower. Then it was so cold it was literatly spewing out ice chunks. "SO COLD!" she yelled.

Outside after her shower was Dib. "Hello Gaz! Was your shower good?" Dib asked.

"It was cold." Gaz said, as they walked out the door she said, "Dib I just don't understand, why is everything bad happening to me today and your so lucky!"

"Gaz I'd rather be unlucky and you lucky." Dib said.

"Oh really! That's easy for you to say, there are chill marks from the ice!" Gaz showed one on her arm. "Forget it Dib I'm just going to go home and sit in my bed so nothing bad can continue to happen."

 _Wow another trip? It's like their on vacation in their own town._

Dib and Gaz walked through the door, it was 12:00 PM, time for lunch. "Hello children! I have food for all of us!" Membrane said. "I got leftover pizza from my lab!"

"Yes finally something good happens to me today." Gaz said, she went over to reach for the pizza but Membrane pushed aside the more shorter and naive person.

"There's only one left Gaz. And I'm giving it to your brother!" Membrane said.

"Why!?" Gaz asked.

"He got straight As, INCLUDING A 100% IN SCIENCE!" Membrane said.

"I can split my slice in half for you." Dib said.

"No thanks I rather not have the half of pizza from an idiot." Gaz responded. The Membrane family went to the dining table.

"NOW FOR ME AND MY DAUGHTER, SOUP!" Membrane said. He slided a bowl to Gaz, then a puff of smoke that made a skull with bones crossing it appeared.

"I AM NOT EATING THAT!" Gaz yelled.

"But daughter! You're a growing girl! And growing girls need FOOD!" Membrane said.

"Yes I need food that isn't going to wind me up into a grave." Gaz said. Dib showed his pizza to Gaz as a way to show that his request of giving her half of his pizza was on the table. "DIB I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING PIZZA!"

"Daughter your being whiny!" Membrane said.

"BUT DAD THE FOOD WILL DESTROY ME!" Gaz yelled, then Membrane threw his hands he got a spoonfull of soup and shoved it into Gaz's mouth. Once she gulped it she said, "That was disgusting!"

"Disgusting! BUT GOOD FOR YOU!" Membrane said.

"What did you put in this?" Gaz asked.

"Maybe a couple of remants from that cat we used to have, um... maybe glue?" Membrane said.

Gaz spit it out right away trying to throw it up. "Wait we had a cat?" Dib asked.

"Yes insane son!" responded Membrane.

 _One eating of some terrible soup later_

Gaz coughed, she then licked her hand and sniffed it, "My breath is awful, I'm brushing my teeth." Gaz got out of her chair.

"Wait daughter that reminds me! You have a dentist appointment today!" Membrane said.

"NO! I HATE THE DENTIST!" Gaz yelled.

"I used to be like you daughter, afraid of things I was uncomfortable with, but that's because I was a child!" Membrane said.

"I'm not going, the only way this day could get worse is if I go to the dentist." Gaz said.

"Gaz the dentist isn't so bad! You've just always been so scared that you haven't noticed how nice he is!" Dib said.

"Dib I don't need you bragging about how much better your day has been than mine." Gaz said grumpily.

"Gaz I'm sorry if you feel that way, I'm just trying to help." Dib responded.

"WELL STOP!" Gaz then opened the door, "MEET ME IN THE CAR!"

 _Drivin' Drivin' oh man we love Drivin' to da dentist._

As Gaz walked in she became petrified of the creepy posters and other things. Gaz tried to grab Membrane out, "DAD COME ON LETS GET OUT!" Gaz yelled. **(But everyone likes drivin' to da dentist you party pooper.)**

"Hello I have an appointment scheduled for Gaz Membrane." Prof. Membrane said to the lady at the front.

"Luckily you came at the end of hours so you can get your little cute daughter," Gaz crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Can get her teeth cleaned right up, right away!" the lady said.

Gaz walked into the dentist room, once she got onto the chair, the dentist got a little hook thing and started scraping each of her teeth, then he got caught on one, "Oh it seems as if there's a small hole in your tooth or..." the dentist did a deep breath of air, "Cavitiy."

After that the dentist got many tools and put them in Gaz's mouth as she screamed in terror, Dib and Membrane were sitting on chairs in the waiting room outside, Membrane was reading a magazine while one leg was on top of his other, and Dib was listening to his iPod. "Son have you heard anything?" Membrane said as a response to Gaz's screams of terror.

"No not really." Dib said. Gaz then came out with her left cheek swollen.

"Thisb isth nowth worstb dayb everth." Gaz said. **(From now on just imagine she talks like that, but I'll type it normally so you guys can understand it more easily.)**

"Your girl had a cavity, I'd reccomend reinforcing more brushing at least twice a day and to limit or completely cut off sugary products from her." The dentist said.

"Why she already does that! She's a good brusher! And she doesn't really drink/eat sugary products." Membrane said. "You know I performed a test experiment the other day and I accidently chipped a bit of her tooth."

"YOU PERFORMED A TEST EXPIRMENT ON ME!?" Gaz yelled. "WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Wait so that means I accidently ripped out a tooth that didn't have a cavity." The Dentist asked.

"Yes kind of." Membrane said. The dentist marked a little thing on a clipboard, "Well that sucks."

 _Drivin' Drivin' to da home_

"Ugh I hate this day." Gaz said as she jumped out of the car.

"Gaz if I knew dad was doing that experiment or had knowledge about that hole I would've stopped it." Dib said.

"You bragger." Gaz said close to Dib's face and accidently spat a bit.

Then as Gaz walked up the steps, she tripped and landed on the concrete on her arm. She then screamed bloody muder. Dib and Prof. Membrane ran to Gaz. "Gaz are you alright?" Dib asked as he helped Gaz up.

"OOOW!" Gaz said as Dib tried to pull her up with the arm she landed on, then Dib lifted her up with the arm she didn't fell on.

"We should check on that right away children!" Membrane said, "FOR THE PURPOSE OF SCIENCE- and of course Gaz's arm."

Inside the Membrane household, Prof. Membrane used a X-Ray device to see her arm, "I see daughter, you broke your arm." he said.

"WHAT!" Gaz said.

"Don't worry Gaz I'll help you out until that arm is healed." Dib offered.

Gaz hit Dib with her good arm as Membrane put on a cast. "I'd rather not, my um... arm is healed!"

Dib stroked his chin, "Oh really? Hit me with the arm you broke then." Gaz sighed.

 _TIME SKIP TO LIKE 1 HOUR LATER AND SUCH THINGS!_

Gaz was in her bed groaning at the pain of her broken arm. "Today was awful..." she said. Dib came up with Dinner.

"Dad told me to give this to you while he works on his, 'SCIENCE'!" Dib said.

"Why are you helping me anyway? Mean I've been so mean to you all the time." Gaz said.

"True, true." Dib said, "But I believe that forgivness is the best thing you can ever do." he then smiled.

 _Wait. I've been so mean to Dib, and other people, even Dad every once and a while. This bad luck is because of the harm I've done, this is karma._ She looked at Dib cleaning her computer. _Yet he still loves me. "Forgivness," weird word._ "Hey Dib." Gaz said.

"Yes Gaz?" Dib asked.

"How many times max should you forgive a person?" she asked.

"I'd say about infinity. Well I've done everything I could've done, see you." Dib said.

"Wait Dib!" Gaz yelled. Dib poked his large head through the doorway. "I love you."

"I love you too Gaz, wait did you just say that?" Dib asked. Gaz nodded, and went to bed.

 _The next day_

Gaz woke up and walked down the steps, she carefully stepped down scared, then she reached the bottom, she looked at her arms and walked into the kitchen, Dib was trying to open up a cereal box, Gaz walked up and opened it for him. "Thanks Gaz." Dib said.

"No problem brother." Gaz said.

"Ok is there something you want to bribe me for?" Dib asked. He though Gaz being nice was suspicous.

"Can't I help my brother?" Gaz responded.

"Well thanks." Dib gave Gaz the cereal bowl he was pouring.

As Dib and Gaz walked to Skool, no pidgeons pooped on Gaz, instead they pooped on Chunky, who was bullying a school nerd.

There were no places Gaz hated that she had to go to.

And no more broken limbs.

And something else was different, oh yeah, Gaz was a new person, a friendly person.


End file.
